El Principe del Mal (Levi x Reader)
by BlackAngel1454
Summary: Tú eres el principe, yo soy tu sirviente, hermanos tu y yo, separados por nuestro destino cruel, me volveré en la malvada sólo con el objetivo de protegerte.
1. Prólogo: Los hermanos

**Hola aqui BlackAngel1454 con nueva historia! Es de Levi x Reader y es crossover con el anime Ataque a los Titanes y Vocaloid, es basada en la "Saga del Mal" disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Hace muchisimo tiempo, en un pais, habitaba una enorme población de personas, los cuales vivian contentos y tranquilos sus habitantes. Gracias a dos majestades, el Rey Erwin Smith y la Reina Hanji Zoe. Los dos eran personas muy justas y bastantes consideradas, siempre ponían como prioridad las necesidades de su reino y también escuchaban lo que toda la gente de su reino sugería. Todos, absolutamente todos eran felices.

En especial dos hermanos.

En un palacio, muy moderno, elegante y con muebles bastante finos, en la parte de atrás de aquel castillo, había un jardín bastante amplio con una gran cantidad de flores de varios tipos y colores. En aquél lugar, acostada al pie de un árbol había una niña pequeña de aproximadamente 5 años de edad. Tenía el cabello corto (nota de autor: si tienes el cabello largo, sólo por el momento preten que tienes el cabello corto vale?) de color (Tu color de cabello), unos hermosos ojos (Tu color de ojos) y una piel (Tu color de piel) tan suave y tan delicada. Usabas un vestido (Tu color favorito) que te llegaba hasta los tobillos dejando ver tus zapatitos (negros o blancos) de muñeca. El vestido tenía mangas cortas, tenia el cuello en forma de v, dejando ver un collar de cadena y corazón (dorado o plateado), en la cintura del vestido era adornado con un lazo (blanco, negro, o color del vestido). Su nombte era (Nombre) (Segundo nombre, sólo si tienes) Smith Zoe, la hija menor y princesa del país Rose, era la más dulce y bella de todas.

Llevaba tumbada bajo él árbol hace 10 minutos, a ella le encantaba pasar la gran parte de su tiempo libre jugando en el jardín, le encantaba estar afuera, se sentía libre y tan viva, le encantaba hacer coronas de flores o ver el cielo. Era tan feliz con lo que tenía, con todo el amor que la acompañó, estaba tan agradecida y no pedía nada más.

-Oi, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí sentada?- preguntó una voz.

Regresando a ver a su lado derecho se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor el principe Rivaille, aunque tú le decías Levi o Capitán de la limpieza cuándo lo observabas como él inspeccionaba la limpieza de sus sirvientes, la cual encontraba desastrosa. Era un chico de 6 años de edad a punto de cumplir 7, tenía el pelo negro muy corto, y ojos grises, usaba una camisa blanca de botones, su pequeño e impecable corbatin blanco se encontraba atado en su cuello, también usaba un patalon y zapatos negros. Tenía la mirada bastante seria, eran pocas las ocaciones que podías verlo sonreír.

-No lo sé, pero si fuera por mí, me quedaría aquí todito el día hasta el amanecer- le respondiste sonriendole dulcemente.

-Tch, acaso no tienes idea de lo sucio que podría estar tu vestido en este momento- te respondió el pelinegro cruzando los brazos.

-Levi, no te amarges tanto, llevo aquí unos 10 minutos, ni que mi vestido sé ensuciara así de rápido- le respondiste sacándole la lengua.

-Como sea, ya entra de una vez, es hora de un bocadillo- dijo Levi un poco molesto, mientras te ofrecía una mano.

Te reiste en voz bajita, tomando su mano, el pelinegro te ayudo a levantarte. Te parecía tan lindo cuando Levi se fastidiaba, te encantaba estar con él cuando no estabas afuera. Levi a diferencia de ti, era más estricto con el tema de la limpieza y en lugar de estar afuera, prefería estar adentró del castillo, tú tenías que rogarle de rodillas para poder convencerlo de salir.

Dirigiéndose al interior delmpalacio, caminarom hasta llegar a una habitación extremadamente limpia. Tenía una cama muy comoda de edredón azul muy fino, tenía una chimenea en la parte de al frente de la cama, a su lado izquierdo había una repisa llena de libros, y a su lado derecho había un piano negro qué estaba justo a un lado de una puerta que llevaba a un balcón. Esa ers la habitación de Levi. El pelinegro abrió la puerta de su balcón donde les esperaba una mesita con sus bocadillos favoritos, un delicioso flan y té negro. Tú y Levi se sentaron a disfrutar del esquisito bocadillo.

-Levi, ¿no te parece maravillosa la vida?- le preguntaste tomando su mano.

-Sí que lo es, pero es aún mejor cuándo estoy con mi dulce hermana- te respondio, dandote un besó en la mano.

-Levi...-

-¿Hmm?-

-Prometeme por lo menos una cosa, vale- dijiste un poco seria.

-¿Qué cosa?- te preguntó él, viendote con curiosidad.

-Prometeme qué cuándo seas mayor, serás siempre feliz- dijiste para luego levantar tu dedo meñique.

Levi te sonrió y levanto su dedo diciendo: -y tú prometeme que estarás conmigo siempre a mi lado.-

-Te lo prometo- dijiste con una sonrisa enlazando tu dedo con el de tu adorado hermano.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí con el prólogo, es corto pero los capítulos serán más largos que esto. Tratare de seguir actualizando mi otro proyecto "Mini fics" ojo qué también es de Levi x Reader, será un Levi x Neko!Reader lo qué subiré. En fin los reviews son bienvenidos! Bye bye!**


	2. Capitulo 1: La partida de los reyes

**Capitulo 1:** La partida de los reyes

Una vez terminado su delicioso bocadillo, ambos hermanos se dirigieron al salón del trono en el cual, sus padres (los reyes), habían solicitado sus presencias. Se detuvieron al frente de dos enormes puertas color rojo, las cuales fueron abiertas por los sirvientes. En el interior de aquella sala, estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos el rey Erwin y la reina Hanji.

-Buenos días padres- saludaron los dos niños respetuosamente mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Buenos días hijos- les respondieron ambos reyes.

-¿A que fuimos llamados?- preguntó el príncipe Rivaille, con tono de poco interés a lo que fueran a decir los reyes.

-Mis niños, hemos sido llamados para firmar un tratado de paz en la capital del país Sina- respondió la reina Hanji bastante seria.

-¿Un tratado de paz? ¿Para que un tratado de paz?- preguntaste bastante curiosa.

-Como ustedes dos saben bien, hemos estado en guerra hace cinco siglos atrás, a causa de esta guerra, tanto en nuestro país como en los demás, hemos estado sufriendo de bajas económicas, asique hemos decidido terminar con la guerra y poder ser de nuevo activos con el intercambio comercial y las actividades económicas- respondió el rey Erwin.

-Me parece excelente- respondiste muy feliz.

-A nosotros también nos parece lo correcto, partiremos esta tarde- dijo la reina.

-Esperen, ¿tienen que irse tan pronto?- preguntaste un poco triste y con la cabeza agachada.

-Sí, (Nombre), tenemos que partir lo más pronto posible, es por su bien y por el bien de nuestro reino- dijo Erwin dejando salir un suspiro.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- dijiste mientras que algunas lágrimas cayeron de tus ojos.

-(Nombre), ven aquí- dijo el rey Erwin, abriendo sus brazos.

Ya sabias bien exactamente lo que quería el rey, te acercaste a él para darle un abrazo a tu querido padre, mientras que tu hermano Levi hacia lo mismo con su madre.

-Rivaille, por favor se fuerte para tu hermana, tu sabes bien que a ella le lastiman mucho las despedidas- le susurro la reina en el oído del pelinegro.

-(Nombre), cuida bien de tu hermano mientras que no estemos- te susurro el rubio y tú solo asentiste con la cabeza.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos más, luego se separaron para intercambiar el abrazo y permanecieron así otros minutos más. Luego los dos reyes salieron de la sala para poder prepararse para su viaje, ya que se iban dentro de unas cuantas horas. Solo quedaron en el salón tú y Levi en silencio, nadie se atrevió a nada por un buen rato. Luego el pelinegro se acercó a ti y empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de tus ojos.

-Ya deja de llorar mocosa- dijo Levi un poco fastidiado mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba tu mejilla.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, tu sabes bien como soy cuando suceden estas cosas- le respondiste abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco es para tanto, cuando ellos viajan siempre hacen la promesa de volver. ¿Acaso habido una vez que nuestros padres nunca hayan cumplido eso promesa?- dijo el pelinegro besando tu mejilla.

-Tienes razón, nuestros padres jamás han roto esa promesa- dijiste tratando de calmarte.

-Ahora lo vez, relájate, solo hay que procurar de cuidarnos entre nosotros y estar bien para el regreso de nuestros padres- dijo el pelinegro besando dulcemente tu mejilla.

Pocos minutos después, ambos salieron del salón del trono y regresaron a la habitación de Levi, se quedaron ahí casi todo el día, mataron su tiempo libre leyendo libros, luego estabas sentada en la cama de tu hermano, mientras que él se encontraba tocando el piano y después de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * HORAS MÁS TARDE * *

-Alteza, por favor despierte- escuchaste a penas un voz muy bajita.

Fuiste abriendo los ojos de poquito a poquito, te sentaste en la cama, alzando los brazos para dejar salir un bostezo. A tu lado derecho estaba tu sirvienta de más confianza, Isabel Mongolia, ella dejo salir un risita al ver lo adorable que eras cuando te desperezabas.

-Mmm... Isabel, ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntaste aun soñolienta.

-Se trata de sus padres, princesa, ya están por partir y me han dicho que le diga a usted que vaya donde ellos para despedirse una ultima vez- le respondió Isabel, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Esta bien... Ya voy... ¿Levi ya se levanto?- dijiste frotándote los ojos.

-Si, su alteza, su hermano ya se ha adelantado- dijo la peliroja saliendo de la habitación.

Te levantaste de la cama y fuiste al baño de tu hermano, te viste en el espejo parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por todo tu cabello mientras dormías. Te arregladte un poco el cabello con las manos y de ahí te dirigiste a la entrada principal del castillo. Ahí observaste a tus dos padres abrazando muy fuerte a tu hermano Rivaille. Luego de unos pocos segundos se separaron para abrazarte a ti fuertemente.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- dijiste mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de tus ojos.

-Nosotros a ti (Nombre)- dijeron ambos reyes. -Cuida bien de tu hermano, quédate a su lado cada vez que te necesite y lo más importante...

HAZLO FELIZ-.


	3. Capitulo 2: La separacion

**hola hermosas criaturas del internet! Aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo del Principe del Mal :P**

 **Espero q lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** La separación

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que el rey Erwin y la reina Hanji habían viajado a Sina hacer las paces con los países vecinos. Sin embargo estabas preocupada porque ya era hora de que tus queridos padres regresen a casa y para empeorar las cosas, no sabías absolutamente nada de ellos. Pero en estas horas de desesperación, ahí estaba tu querido hermano Levi, tratando de calmarte, él siempre te decía :-No te preocupes mocosa que ya volverán- o te hacia beber té para relajarte. En este momento te encontrabas en tu cama mirando al techo. Para variar hoy tuviste lecciones y como no estabas con ánimos de hacer algo, pues tu tarde se estaba volviendo cada vez más aburrida. Al poco rato escuchaste que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaste.

-Soy Isabel, su alteza- respondió la pelirroja al otro lado de la puerta.

-Entra Isa- dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa.

Isabel abre la puerta y entra con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Su alteza, sus padres ya están en camino- dijo muy feliz la pelirroja.

-¿Es enserio?- dijiste levantándote brevemente de la cama dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Si su alteza, he recibido una carta diciendo que estarán aquí mañana al medio día- dijo Isabel sonriéndote dulcemente.

-¡Yay, ya van a volver, ya van a volver!- dijiste muy feliz y luego fuiste a abrazarla, hasta ahorita, a tu única mejor amiga.

Luego de abrazar a Isabel por un par de minutos, te fuste corriendo a la habitación de Levi, a darle la buena noticia.

*toc* *toc*

-Nombre y motivo- eschuchasté con firmeza la voz de tu hermano.

-(Nombre), vengo con buenas noticias- dijiste con mucha emoción.

-Entra hermana- ahora lo escuchaste decir mucho más calmado.

-Levi, tengo buenas noticias- dijiste mientras abrías la puerta, ahí viste a tu hermano Levi sentado en la cama con un libro en la mano.

-¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?- preguntó el pelinegro sin dejar su vista del libro.

-Nuestros padres ya están en camino- dijiste tú dando saltitos de felicidad.

-¿Ya están en camino?- preguntó Levi dejando su libro aun lado para poder verte.

-Si ya vienen- dijiste muy feliz.

-Vez mocosa, te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Levi abriendo sus brazos, lo cuál ya sabias a que se refería y fuste abrazarlo.

-Si es verdad. Tú tienes razón en casi todo- le respondiste.

-Ven será mejor que tengamos preparado todo, para poder darles la bienvenida- dijo Rivaille dirigiéndose a la puerta contigo cogidos de la mano.

***UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE***

-No lo entiendo, se supone que ya deberían estar aquí. ¿Porqué no llegan?- dijiste muy preocupada mientras caminabas en círculos por el salón del trono.

-Tch, mocosa no te alteres mucho, apuesto a que están retrasados. De todas formas ten en cuenta que iba a caer una tormenta- dijo Levi viendo a través de la ventana como caía la lluvia, acompañada de unos cuantos rayos. -Será mejor esperar a ver que sucede-.

Asentiste con la cabeza y te sentaste en uno de los tronos desocupados. Al cabo de 30 minutos, llegaron apresurados sus dos sirvientes de más confianza, Farlan e Isabel, y por sus caras se veían que ninguno de los dos traían buenas noticias.

-Sus altezas reales... traemos malas noticias- dijo en voz bien bajita Isabel.

-¿Cuáles son esas malas noticias?- preguntó Levi cruzando los brazos.

-Farlan, diles tú, yo no puedo..- dijo la pobre pelirroja dejando salir varias lagrimas.

-¿Decirnos qué?¿Acaso se trata de nuestros padres?- preguntaste impaciente y desesperada a lo que fueran a decir.

-Lamentablemente si, su alteza- respondió Farlan, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. -Nos acabo de llegar noticias de la bahía, por la tormenta que hubo cayó un rayo a la vela mayor del barco, causando que se incendiara, la gran parte del cargamento del barco era pólvora y otros explosivos, el barco... exploto... no hay sobrevivientes-.

Dejaste salir un profundo grito de dolor que ahora este llenaba tu corazón, lagrimas incontables empezaron a salir de tus ojos, y empezaste a gritar con fuerza diciendo que esto no era verdad. Tu hermano Rivaille no reacción de la misma forma que tu, solo lloro en bajito y negando con la cabeza lo que decía Farlan. Ahora él sabia bien que como hermano mayor debía ser fuerte solo por ti y por la gente de su reino.

-Me temo que esas no son las únicas malas noticias que tengo- dijo Farlan tratando de sonar como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Es una noticia peor que esta?- preguntó fastidiado Rivaille mientras te abrazaba

-Usted y (Nombre) no son hermanos- dijo Farlan.

A ti y a Levi se les abrió los ojos como platos, se quedaron un buen rato callados viéndose del uno al otro.

-¿A qué te refieres que no somos hermanos?- dijiste tú sollozando.

-Nos acabamos de enterar que (Nombre) fue acogida y adoptada por la reina Hanji, apenas tenías un año de edad cuando llegaste a palacio-. Explicó. -Con la trágica muerte de sus majestades, sus papeles de adopción ya no valen, ahora es un flevello como cualquier otra persona.-

-No es posible... ¿pero eso no impide que (Nombre) pueda seguir viviendo en palacio?- preguntó Rivaille abrazándote mucho mas fuerte.

-A eso iba, como (Nombre) ya no forma parte de la familia Smith Zoe, los demás nobles la han visto como una invasora y a ordenado de inmediato la ejecución. ¡(Nombre) tenemos que sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible?- Exclamó Farlan.

-No no no, esto no puede ser verdad, ¡como Príncipe y único heredero a la corona quiero que se deshagan de esa orden- ordenó Rivaille negando con la cabeza tratando de no aceptar las palabras de su fiel sirviente.

-Lamentablemente no se puede aceptar las ordenes del príncipe hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad- suspiro Farlan.

-No es posible, ¡no me pueden separar de Levi, ademas no tengo a donde ir!- dijiste llorando mucho más fuerte.

-De eso no te preocupes, tengo a dos amigos míos que están dispuestos a cuidarte, viven en una cabaña en el campo, se llaman Connie y Sasha, ahí podrás vivir a salvo- dijo Farlan secando tus lágrimas.

Antes de que pudieras decir algo, las puertas se abren de repente, los tres voltean la voltean la mirada a ver de que se trataba, y encuentran a Isabel con expresión de pánico y toda sudorosa.

-¡Farlan ya hay que sacarla de aquí, los guardias en camino!- gritó desesperada la pelirroja.

-Tch maldita sea, llegaron mas pronto de lo que esperaba- murmuro fastidiado Farlan. -(Nombre) es hora de que te despidas de Rivaille.-

-¡NO NO QUIERO IRME!¡HICE LA PROMESA DE ESTAR CON ÉL SIEMPRE!- gritaste al rato de que Farlan te agarro en sus brazos. -¡LEVI!-.

-¡NO ME PUEDEN SEPARAR DE ELLA, FARLAN DÉJALA IR!- gritó el príncipe tratando de correr asía ti pero no pudo porque Isabel lo agarró en sus brazos llevándolo a otra habitación. -¡ISABEL SUÉLTAME!-

-Lo lamento su alteza, pero si desea que (Nombre) siga con vida, debe dejarla ir- dijo la pelirroja.

-Haremos lo posible para que los dos se vuelvan a ver pero por ahora debes vivir oculta- dijo Farlan abriendo la puerta de atrás donde esperaba su caballo.

-¡NO DEJAME, NO ME LLEVES! ¡LEVI!-.

-¡(NOMBRE)!-.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui termina este capitulo espero q les haya gustado!**

 **Los Reviews son siempre bienvenidos!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Reencuentro parte 1

**Hola hermosas criaturas del internet! Les deseo a todos un buen inicio del 2016, espero que lo pasen excelente!**

 **Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:** Reencuentro parte 1

P.O.V de Reader-chan

***15 años después***

Ya había pasado 15 años desde que fui separada de Rivaille, ahora tengo 20 años y mi pelo se ha vuelto muy largo, pero he decidido no cortármelo así que lo tengo recogido en una trenza que termina justo por donde acaba mi espalda. Todos estos anos estuve viviendo oculta en el campo con los dos amigos de Farlan; Connie y Sasha, les puedo decir que a estos dos los adoro con todo el corazón, a ambos les fascina la buena comida, sobre todo a Sasha, parece una maquina con la rapidez que come. El lado bueno de vivir en el campo es que no tenemos porque preocuparnos por la comida, aquí hay buenas tierras para la cosecha, por lo cual no teníamos la necesidad de ir al mercado tan seguido. También con el pase del tiempo aprendí a cocinar, Sasha me dijo soy yo la que se encarga de cocinar en la casa, ya que según ella mi comida sabe increíble.

Por otra parte, supe que después de haber escapado del palacio, se me declaro oficialmente muerta, me refiero a que habían lanzado la noticia que cuando la "princesa" supo del accidente de los reyes, ella cometió suicidio, gracias a eso tuve que cambiar mi apellido, ahora mi nombre es (Nombre) (Apellido). Me pareció un egoísmo que a Levi y a mi nos hayan separado de esa manera, pero no es nada que me preocupe por ahora, encontré la oportunidad perfecta para volverlo a ver. Me entere que dentro de algunos días van abrir las puertas del palacio para que se puedan presentar los candidatos quienes están en búsqueda de empleo como sirvientes en el castillo. Hace 2 años exactamente empezó a crecer el desempleo en todo el país, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a cada rincón de las ciudades, incluyendo en la capital el desempleo crece demasiado rápido, tengo la idea de ir a buscar trabajo en el castillo para poder ser la sirvienta de mi Rivaille, y no soy la única que viajara a la capital, Connie y Sasha también me acompañan, los dos también están con la necesidad de trabajo, no solo el desempleo crece, los estúpidos impuestos también lo hacen.

-¿(Nombre), ya estas lista?- escuche a Sasha gritar.

-Si, Ya casi estoy lista, solo estoy tratando de cerrar mi maldita maleta- le respondí.

-¡Apúrate (Apodo), ya te esperamos en el carruaje!- grito Connie.

Si cuando mencione que íbamos a palacio, me refería en este momento. Toma como dos días de viaje llegar a la capital, al parecer Farlan no solo me dijo en donde iba a vivir sino que también tan lejos iba a ser, pero si nos apresuramos llegaremos cuando antes a Trost.

No te preocupes querido Levi, pronto estaré a tu lado.

***P.O.V de Levi***

-¡Este es el flan mas grotesco que he probado en toda mi puta vida!-

-P-pero s-su ma-majestad, seguí la receta a-al pie de la letra...-

-No parece, se ve que eres demasiado inútil para seguir una simple y maldita receta. Guardias saquen a esta basura enseguida de mi palacio!-

-Pero su majestad no me puede echar de esa forma!-

-Pero claro que puedo perra, yo soy el príncipe de este reino, y si quieres trabajar como sirvienta aquí, pues tus habilidades culinarias deben ser perfectas. No acepto a inútiles trabajando aquí, soy de las personas con poca paciencia en este mundo y no acepto ningún error de quien sea que sea-

-¡Pero...!-

-¡Ya cierra la puta boca de una jodida vez! Me tienes harto con tus putos "peros". Guardias cambio de orden, decapiten a este pedazo de mierda!-

Grite enfurecido esa orden y vi como los guardias se levaban a esa inservible de aquí. ¡Maldita sea los sirvientes de hoy en día son extremadamente inútiles! No tendría que andar cortandoles la cabeza si tan solo uno de ellos siguiera específicamente bien cada una de las ordenes que se les da y fíjate que no solo es con preparar un simple flan, lo mismo pasa con preparar mi te, o limpiar de manera adecuada el palacio. *Suspiro.* (Nombre) no tienes idea de lo cuanto que te extraño, tu eres la única persona en este mugroso país que a logrado hacerme feliz . Ya han pasado 15 años desde que el egoísmo de esos nobles nos separo, todo este tiempo que estuviste ausente ha sido muy amargo. Si tan solo Farlan me hubiera dicho a donde te iba a ocultar... pero no, para tu propio bien, oculta te debes quedar. En donde quieras que estés, (Nombre), espero que seas feliz.

*Toc**Toc*

-¡NOMBRE Y ASUNTO!- grite todavía enojado.

-Gunter Schutz, su majestad, vengo con notificaciones de los candidatos de trabajo- dijo.

-Entra Schutz- se lo ordene.

Con eso los dos sirvientes que estaban a un lado de las puertas, las abren y revela la figura de Gunter Schutz; él era uno de los pocos sirvientes que lograba hacer un trabajo decente y era también el tercer oficial al mando de mi ejercito.

-¿Que carajos pasa ahora?- pregunte.

-Su majestad, dentro de pocos minutos dejaremos entrar a los candidatos quienes están solicitando el empleo- dijo Gunter mientras hacia una reverencia.

*Suspiro*-Cierren las puertas de inmediato y díganles que regresen el siguiente mes. He estado lidiando con muchos idiotas todo el maldito día de hoy y no deseo segur lidiando con mas- dije frotándome la cabeza. -Agradecería no estar mas enfurecido de lo que ya estoy-.

-Su majestad, tenga algo de consideración, la mayoría de ellos han venido del campo y decirles que regresen tendiendo en cuenta que...-

-Gunter solo hazlo, es una orden, no deseo ver a nadie-.

-Que se cumplan los deseos del príncipe- dijo realizando el saludo (el saludo militar) y luego abandono la sala.

***P.O.V General y nos saltamos a dos después porque me da pereza jajajaja***

Al fin a cabo de dos días Connie, Sasha y (Nombre) llegaron a Trost. Por lo que se podía ver la situación económica había empeorado un poco. Se podía ver que un grupo enorme de personas estaban haciendo fila en los puestos de mercado, los vendedores habían subido los precios y los que compraban no les alcanzaban tanto el dinero, ademas se veía que no había tanto que comprar, los puestos estaban casi vacíos. Aparentemente la situación económica era igual de mala aquí en la ciudad como en el campo; si que iba ser difícil obtener trabajo.

-Acabo de volver del castillo, los guardias no va a dejar entrar- escuchaste decir a alguien en murmullos.

-Es verdad el príncipe no va a recibir a nadie hasta el próximo mes-

-¡Que desgracia yo me hice viaje en vano! No vine aquí para que me vengan a decir que este príncipe egoísta no quiere dar empleo a nadie-

Escuchando lo que murmuraba la gente te hacia pensar que quizás Levi estaba enojado y por eso no deseaba ver a nadie. Ya lo conocías perfectamente bien como Levi era, el príncipe siempre quería estar solo cuando algo o alguien lograba molestarlo mucho. Pero para estar segura tratarías de hablar con el para ver si era verdad, o si solo eran cosa de los guardias.

Les dijiste a Connie y a Sasha lo que habías escuchado en el mercado, cosa que les entristeció un poco, pero luego se asustaron cuando dijiste que ibas a entrar al palacio a hablar cara a cara con el príncipe,

-No se preocupen por mi- les dijiste. -Rivaille no es tan malo como aparenta ser, ya verán que lo haré entrar en razón.-

* * *

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy hasta la proxima!**

 **Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!**


	5. Capitulo 3: Reencuentro parte 2

**Hola hermosas criaturas del internet! Sean bienvenidos al siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 _-No se preocupen por mi- dijiste. - Ya veran que hare reflexionar al principe.-_

***OOO***

-Vengo hablar con el principe Rivaille Smith Zoe- les dijistes a dos soldados, que estaban parados en la puerta, quienes aparentemente estaban reemplazando a los guardia. El un soldado tenia el corte de cabello muy parecido al de Levi y tambien tenia la misma expresion facial, pero claro la diferencia era que la de Rivaille asustaba mas. En cambio el otro soldado era una mujer de cabellos cortos y ojos ambar.

-Tch mocosa, el principe Rivaille ordeno que no dejemos entrar a los sucios campesinos- dijo aquel hombre imitando la forma de hablar del principe.

-Auruo por una vez en tu vida deja de imitar al principe!- le reclamo la mujer de ojos ambar pisoteandole duro el pie, causando que este se mordiera la lengua dejando salir una cascada de sangre. -Muchas disculpas por eso, pero en verdad el principe esta demasiado enfurecido para recibir visitas el dia de hoy. Los estupidos sirvientes son tan inutiles que le hacen enojar-.

-Entiendo, volvere otro dia- dijiste dejando salir un suspiro y te retiraste de la entrada.

Pero por mas que fuera obvio, eso no te iba a detener. La ventaja de haber vivido en palacio, es que un dia, tu con Isabel habian descubierto todos los pasadillos secretos del palacio, incluido las entradas escondidas. Rodeaste el castillo hasta llegar a la parte de atras, revisaste bien de que no hubiera nadie, y empujaste los ultimos seis ladrillos que formaban parte del muro que rodeaba todo el castillo. Creaste una pequena entrada en la cual te metiste ahi arrastrandote sin darle importancia a que tus ropas se ensuciaran, luego volviste a colocar los ladrillos en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Justo esa pequena entrada llevaba directo al jardin que tanto adorabas de pequena, te quedaste maravillada con los hermso y bien cuidado que estaba! Al parecer Levi so se aseguro de cuidar bien el jardin; el jardin estaba todo verde y con el cesped cortado a la altura perfecta, habian semabrado mas flores de (tipo de flor favorita), y hasta incluso en el centro del jardin se habia construido una fuente muy bonita. También notaste que las plantas que solían ser pequeñas, habían crecido y ahora son árboles que dan fruta fresca.

-Que lindo que es Levi, cuidó muy bien el jardín en mi ausencia- dijiste muy feliz admirando la belleza de aquel lugar... pero no pudiste hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?- escuchaste una voz gritar.

Oh uh, problemas... regresaste a ver por detrás tuyo y viste aun soldado con el pelo rubio y ojos cafés... ¿pero que rayous..? ¿desde cuándo les era permitido la entrada al personal del ejercito? Que tú recordaras, los reyes nunca dejaban entrar a los soldados al menos de que sea de suma urgencia. Ya no podías hacer nada a salvo de una cosa.. ¡correr por tu querida vida si no querías ser hechada a patadas! Te dejaste llevos por tus instintos y te fuste corriendo al interior del castillo ignorando los gritos de ese rubio.

-¡OYE REGRESA AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, LOS CAMPESINOS TIENEN PROHIBIDO LA ENTRADA AL MENOS DE QUE SEA CON AUTORIZACIÓN DE ALGUNOS DE LOS SOLDADOS!- te gritó ese soldado corriendo donde tí.

-¡¿Quién carajos dice eso?!- le preguntaste irritada, que tú sepas, eso no era verdad.

-¡Lo dice la nueva ley de su Majestad el príncipe Rivaille!- gritó el soldado.

-Maldición Levi ¿porqué diablos cambiaste la ley?- dijiste entredientes. Seguiste corriendo por el pasillo ya que no había un estúpida habitación que estubiera abierta, luego de pocos minutos de tanto correr lograste entrar a la cocina. Entraste y cerraste de un puertazo la puerta de la cocina antes de que el soldado pudiese entrar... sin embargo había otro en la cocina.

-¡Hey como entró una campesina aquí!- exclamó.

-¡GUNTER ATRAPALA, ENTRO AQUÍ SIN PERMISO!- gritó el soldado de hace rato que estaba al otro lado de la puerta tratando de abrirla.

-Atrapame si puedes idiota- le dijiste y cogiste un sarten hirviendo de una estufa y se la arrojaste, cosa que él logro esquivarlo con facilidad, eso te dio tiempompara salir por la otra puerta que llevaba al mismo pasillo, pero esta vez no te dentendrias hasta llegar al salón del trono.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que Petra y Auro dejaran entrar a una campesina?- les escuhcaste decir.

-¡No tengo idea, pero mejor hay que apresurarnos en atraparla antes de que la vea el principe, de otro modo nos pegarán con el latigo!-.

Corriste y corriste, volteando a ver de vez en cuando para estar segura de que estes lo más alejada posible de esos dos, podías ver que cada vez se acercaban a ti, ya estabas cansada, solo querías buscar a Levi y terminar ya de una buena vez con este drama. Empezaste a correr lo más rápido que tus piernas te podían permitir que de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, chocaste contra alguien tirandolo bruscamente al suelo y contigo encima.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-.

***P.O.V de (Nombre)***

-¿Levi?-

-¿(Nombre)...?-

No tenía más palabras que decir, ni él tampoco, su mirada de enojo cambio a una mirada suave y de sorpresa, y también estaba sorprendida de verlo. Levi no había cambiado en nada, tenia el mismo estilo de cabello y la misma mirada, pero ya no era una mirada tranquila y relaja como en el pasado, su mirada ahora mostraba que estaba extremadamente tenso y enojadado., pero conociendolo bien su mirada se suavizó al momento de que volteo a verme.

-Regresaste a mí- me diji Levi abrazandome muy fuerte.

-Si mi Levi regresé a tí- le respondí llorando de felicidad, al fin de tantos años puedo verlo de nuevo.

-¡Su Majestad! ¿Se encuentra bien?- escuché la voz del solado rubio de hace rato quién me jalo donde él, mientras que el otro ayudaba a Levi a levantarse.

-Si estoy bien- dijo Levi limpiando algo del polvo que tenía sobre sus ropas.

-Su Majestad lo sentimos, ahorita mismo nos llevamos a esta campesina- dijo el soldado que me agarraba quién ahora lo identificaba por Gunter.

-¡No se la llevan! ¡Dejenla libre ahora!- les ordenó Levi a los soldados.

-Su Majestad used dijo...-

-Me vale mierda lo que dije, ella es mi invitada al castillo idiotas. Ahora la sueltan y nos dejan solos- les dijo Levi mirandolos con enojo puro es sus ojos, este me soltó y dejaron el salón cerrando las puertas de tras suyo.

-(Nombre) dime, ¿qué tal te trataron los amigos de Farlan?- me preguntó Levi mirandome dulcemente.

-Ah Sasha y Connie son buenas gentes, nos cuidamos bien del uno al otro, ellos dos siempre me han hecho reir y he psaso momentos geniales con ellos, honestamente son mis mejores amigos- le respondí -si disfruté mucho viviendo el el campo.-

-Me alegra oír eso, ahora que ya estoy a cargo de este reino puedes mudarte aquí otra vez- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Levi a eso he regresado, pero no deseo vivir cómodamente sin hacer nada, Levi deseo ser tu sirvienta- le dije mirandolo seriamente a los ojos y tomando sus manos.

-¿Mi sirvienta? ¿Para que carajos quieres ser mi sirvienta?- me preguntó bastante confundido.

-Piensalo, cómo tu sirvienta me asegurare de cumplir todas las órdenes que me des, pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo contigo, Levi yo quiero ser la que satisface todos tus deseos sin protestar. Tengo que cumplir la promesa de quedarme a tu lado y hacerte feliz en lo que pueda- le respondí.

-¿Estás segura de tu decisión?-

-Si, totalmente y no me arrepentiré-

-Muy bien, pues que así sea, serás mi sirvienta. Pero antes quiero que entrenes bien tanto como sirvienta como para soldado, todos los sirvientes aquí tienen entrenamiento militar- dijo besando mi frente.

-De acuerdo. Levi hay una última cosa que deseo pedirte-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Por favor dales trabajo también a Sasha y a Connie, ellos estan con una necesidad de dinero urgentemente-

-Tch está bien, les daré trabajo y alojamiento aquí, despues de todo, fueron ellos los que cuidaron bien lo que es especial para mí-

-Gracias Levi, eres el mejor- le dije otra vez tirandolo al piso pero está vez abrazandolo.

* * *

 **Muy bien esto es todo por hoy!**

 **Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**

 **Ataque a los Titanes pertencese a Hajime Isayama**

 **Tu mi querida eres de Levi.**

 **La historia esta inspirada en la "Saga del Mal" de Vocaloid.**


	6. Capitulo 4: La sirvienta del Mal

**Hola hermosas criaturas del internet, les dejo aca el capitulo 4!**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

***P.O.V de (Nombre)***

Ha pasado un año desde que regrese al castillo por Levi. Me siento muy feliz ahora que estoy de nuevo con él, ahora que soy su sirviente puedo pasar más tiempo junto a él. Levi me ha pedido que siempre este a su lado y que únicamente puedo retirarme cuando tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar su té o artículos de limpieza o los ingredientes para preparar la comida. Me entrenaron bien como sirvienta, me enseñaron a cumplir bien cada orden que me daban, me enseñaron a como se debe limpiar perfectamente o por lo menos hasta que Levi quede satisfecho. Levi me decía que, de todos los sirvientes, yo era la que mejor cumplía con el trabajo, decía que mi limpieza era bastante buena, y que la comida que hacía era exquisita, él prefería más que haga el flan de vainilla y el té negro, que eran sus bocadillos favoritos.

También en la parte militar mi entrenamiento fue súper bueno, hacia buenos combates con la espada y cuando se trataba de cuerpo a cuerpo. Levi estaba tan complacido con los buenos resultados que me nombro su primer oficial y capitana. A veces tenía que ir al campo a ayudar con el entrenamiento a los nuevos reclutas y les daba consejos a los que tenía dificultades. Me hice buena amiga de Auruo, Eld y Gunter y aparentemente una enemiga Petra Ral. Ella estaba tremendamente celosa de que el príncipe me muestre más respeto, que sea más suave conmigo y que a mí me hace más caso. Pero eso no era algo me importara en absoluto.

Levi me conto la mala noticia de que Farlan e Isabel fueron ejecutados por ser cómplices y por haberme ayudado en escapar, cuando ellos dos se fueron, Levi me dijo que no se sentía el mismo de antes. Levi adoroba a Farlan y a Isabel con todo el corazón, le dolió mucho cuando los nobles egoístas los condenaron a muerte. Me ha hecho prometer que yo nunca puedo dejar su lado por ningún motivo, ya perdió a sus padres y a dos amigos que eran muy especiales para él, Farlan e Isabel eran como sus hermanos mayores, y él no quería perderme a mí también. Levi tu cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, yo siempre estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

-(Nombre), ya mismo es hora de un bocadillo, puedes irte a prepararlo- me dijo Levi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, mi Levi- le respondí y dirigí a la cocina, después de besarle la mano derecha.

Quizás se preguntarán porque él se dirige por mi nombre y yo porque puedo ser no tan formal con él. De hecho, no tengo una razón para explicar eso, Levi me dijo que yo soy la única que puede llamarlo así, y que a diferencia de los demás sirvientes él únicamente va a llamarme por mi nombre, cosa que causa que Petra se ponga más enojada y que empiece hacer puros berrinches.

Entre a la cocina y vi a los cocineros haciendo su trabajo como siempre, o mejor dicho tratando de hacer un trabajo decente. Levi ahora ha tenido el mal habito de ver a todos los demás como inútiles y eso en verdad me enfurecía, no me gustaba el hecho de que él no valoraba el trabajo de otros como lo hacía conmigo, los sirvientes se esforzaban mucho por complacerlo. Sin embargo, él era el príncipe y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Bueno cambiando el tema tengo que apurarme para hacer la comida, me puse a buscar los ingredientes y note que faltaban un par de cosas para el flan. Ni modo, toca pedir permiso para salir al pueblo. Regresé al salón del trono y me dirigí donde Levi quien solo está sentado en el trono con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Levi faltan ingredientes para hacer el flan. ¿Me das tu permiso para salir a comprarlos?-

-Adelante, tienes mi permiso (Nombre).-

-Gracias mi Levi.-

Hice una reverencia y volví a dejar la sala. Me coloqué mi capa roja que tenía guardada en mi armario y salí rumbo al pueblo. El pueblo ya no tenía la misma felicidad de antes. Había demasiadas personas que estaban perdiendo su trabajo o quedando en banca rota. La paga de impuestos era cada vez más alta, la gente ya no tenía la misma calidad de vida, la mayoría les veía con ropa sucia o rota, también las personas estaban sucias y enfermas. Los precios en los mercados eran sumamente altos, no todos tenían el dinero suficiente para comprar la comida necesaria. Los rumores que habían recorrido de pueblo en pueblo de este país, desafortunadamente eran verdad; Levi con el pase de los años se había vuelto el ser más egoísta, las decisiones que tomaba ya no eran para el beneficio de las ciudades, si no solo para su propio beneficio. También él se volvió muy injusto, se supone que, si un aldeano va a protestar por algún problema, él no las escucha y cuando le empiezan a gritar, Levi lo que hace es ejecutarlos. Ahora había que ser valiente para entrar al castillo para poder hablar con el príncipe.

-Disculpe señor, me podría dar azúcar y huevos por favor- pedí amablemente.

-Si señorita, aquí tiene- dijo el hombre entregándome las cosas en una canasta.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cuánto le debo?- pregunte.

-Son 25 monedas de oro señorita- me respondió y le pague las monedas.

Regrese de inmediato al castillo para hacer los bocadillos, por suerte tenía 15 minutos, tiempo suficiente para llevarlos al príncipe a tiempo. Hice el delicioso flan de vainilla y le bañé de caramelo derretido, de ahí hice su té negro con sabor a menta y nada de azúcar, tal cual como le gusta a Levi. Los coloqué en una bandeja de plata y me dirigí al salón del trono.

-Levi, el bocadillo está listo.- le dije sonriendo.

-Excelente, pero no deseo comer en el salón del trono, ven acompáñame al jardín- me dijo pasando su brazo derecho por mi cintura y nos fuimos al jardín. Ahí nos esperaba una mesa ya lista para que Levi pueda comer tranquilamente su comida. Se sentó en una de las sillas, me acerqué, le di su flan y puse en una taza el té calentito.

-(Nombre) ven siéntate, no es necesario que me esperas ahí parada- dijo Levi jalando una silla a su lado para sentarme.

-Sabes Levi deberías de no consentirme mucho- le dije sentándome en la silla.

-Pero que tiene eso de malo mocosa, tu sabes que eres muy especial para mí- me respondió.

-Lo sé, pero no es justo que sea yo la única consentida- le respondí

-(Nombre), tu eres la única que hace bien su trabajo a diferencia del resto de mocosos. Si ellos hicieran el trabajo bien igual que tú, pues también serían recompensados- dijo Levi.

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho un montón de veces- le dije.

-Bueno basta de este tema. Ven comamos el flan- me dijo mientras con la cuchara cogía un poco de flan y lo dirigía a mi boca.

-Pero se supone que hice el flan para ti- dije.

-(Nombre) a mí no me molesta compartirlo contigo. Este flan es lo suficiente para los dos- dijo Levi acercando más la cuchara. – Ahora di ahhh…-

-Ahhh...- lo imite y el metió la cuchara en mi boca. Me tome unos segundos para saborear el rico postre.

-Tu flan siempre va hacer el mejor de todos. No habrá flan en el mundo que pueda ganar al tuyo- me dijo Levi mientras el comía otro pedazo del flan.

-Gracias Levi- le dije sonriéndole con las mejillas un poco rosadas.

***Horas más tarde***

Al fin ya era de noche, pero que día más agotador, me pase ayudando al resto de sirvientes con sus trabajos, y eso me dejo tan cansada, por suerte ya es hora de dormir y podre relajarme el resto de la noche.

-(Nombre) antes de que te retires a tu cama, ve a preparar el baño, quiero asearme antes de dormir- me pidió Levi.

Asentí, y me adelanté a su habitación, prendi las velas del baño para iluminarlo por completo. Fui a la tina y dejé caer el agua por esta. Me asegure de que el agua estuviera en su punto perfecto, y deje que la tina se llene. Tomo un par de minutos. Cuando estuvo completamente llena, cerré la llave de agua. Fui a la despensa del baño y saqué un frasquito. Era un jabón con olor a lavanda, deje caer su contenido y del agua empezó a salir burbujas y espuma con olor a lavanda. Luego escuché que la puerta se cerraba, vi al príncipe ahí parado y me dio la orden de desvestirlo. Antes me sonrojaba mucho las primeras veces que me pedía que lo bañara y que le desvista. Ahora se ha vuelto un habito, pero eso no significa que no deje sonrojarme, Levi tiene el cuerpo tan perfecto.

Una vez quedo completamente desnudo, se metió a la tina y empecé hacer lo mío. ( **Autora:** No sean pervertidas, no tiene nada que ver con la palabra "lemon" o "sexo") Coji una jarra llenándola con el agua de la tina, y le moje la cabeza. Cuando su pelo estaba húmedo, le puse shampoo y empecé a masajear su cabella. Me sonroje un poco más, cuando lo escuche gemir de puro placer. Luego le lave la cabeza sin dejar ni un rasgo de shampoo en esta. Luego agarré una esponja y empecé esculpido y hermoso cuerpo. Una vez terminado el baño, Levi salió de la tina y lo seque con una toalla. Vacié la tina y fui a su habitación a coger su pijama que consistía en una camisa blanca de botones y boxers. Le viste, Levi se acostó en su cama y le tape con las cobijas.

-Bueno Levi que tengas dulces sueños- le dije dulcemente y apagué todas las velas.

-(Nombre) quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma- me dijo mi Levi.

-Está bien- le dije y me arrodillé junto a él.

Le agarre la mano con dulzura y espere hasta que cerrara sus hermosos ojos. Luego le escuche relajarse y su respiración estaba tan calmada. Me levanté y me le di un beso en la frente.

-Duerme bien mi príncipe.-

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy!**

 **Ataque a los Titanes pertencese a Hajime Isayama**

 **La historia se basa en "La saga del Mal" de Vocaloid.**

 **Tu eres la siervienta del Principe Levi**

 **Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!**


	7. Capitulo 5: El hijo del Mal

P.O.V de Levi  
Tch ya es hora de empezar otro día aburrido. ¿Qué acaso no hay algo mejor que hacer, además de tener que escuchar lo que tiene que decir el pueblo? Solo recibo demasiadas quejas todos los malditos días, juro que la cabeza me va a explotar. El pueblo debería entender que solo hago estas cosas para poder sacar el país adelante, sin embargo, en la manera en como lo hago no hace feliz a nadie. Deje salir un suspiro, y me frote la cabeza con los dedos para relajarme del estrés que sentía en este momento, luego mire el mapa que estaba delante de mío, era un mapa del país, junto con los demás países vecinos: Maria, Sina y otros países que no eran del todo tan importantes. Había realizado ya varios ataques a ciertos lugares y he salido victorioso. Desde que (Nombre) volvió, demostró no solo ser una sirvienta extraordinaria, sino que también demostró ser un soldado excelente. La nombre capitana de mi ejército, es muy buena a la hora de liderar, tiene planes brillantes, es muy buena con los combates y nunca a perdido una batalla. (Nombre) vuelve a casa pronto. La envié a que realizara otro ataque en la frontera del este hace 5 días, ya debería estar de regresó.  
*Toc* *Toc*  
-¿Quién carajos es?- pregunté.  
-Su majestad, lo necesitan en el salón del trono- escuché la voz de un sirviente.  
-En seguida voy- le respondí.  
Di un último sorbo de té que había preparado (Nombre) antes de irse. Solo ella sabe preparar el té apropiadamente. Tch estos sirvientes inútiles deberían aprender más de ella, a ser obedientes y seguir perfectamente bien las órdenes que se les da al pie de la letra. Después me dirigí al salón del trono, y me senté en mi silla, poco después vi a los guardias traer a Bertolt Hoover, él era un soldado que estaba por retirarse para iniciar una familia con su esposa Annie Leonhardth (Autora: A mi me gusta el Annie x Bertolt, y a usedes?), Hoover además era uno de los aldeanos que también venía a quejarse muy seguir y ya estaba pasando los limites de mi paciencia.  
-¿Vienes a traerme más quejas Hoover?- pregunté irritado.  
-Si su majestad, no descansaré hasta que haga algo con la crisis económica- dijo Hoover.  
-¿Y cuántas putas veces te volveré a repetir qué lo hago para sacar adelanté el futuro de este país- le volví a preguntar.  
-Su majestad, con todo respeto se lo digo, tiene que dejar se subir los impuestos. Hay gente que no puede comer nada con el poco salario que ganan. Los niños son forzados a trabajar y gran parte de ellos están enfermos- dijo Hoover seriamente.  
-No puedo, necesito ese dinero por el bien del país- dije suspirando.  
-¿Para el bien del país o para el bien tuyo?- preguntó ahora molesto. -¡Lo único que hace es pensar solamente en usted! ¡No le importa nada la situación que pasa en las afueras de este castillo! ¡Usted es una vergüenza de príncipe, desearía que los reyes Erwin y Hanji estuviesen aquí en este momento para ver los horrores que hace!-  
-¡YA BASTA- le grité y me pare bruscamente del trono. -¡EL PRINICIPE AQUÍ SOY YO! ¡YO SOY EL QUE GOBIERNA ESTE PAÍS Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON EL! ¡HAS COLMADO MI PACIENCIA BERTOLT HOOVER, YA NO QUIERO VOLVER A OIR TUS PATETICAS QUEJAS! ¡GUARDIAS!-  
Entraron los guardias corriendo e hicieron una reverencia.  
-¡DECAPITENLO AHORA MISMO- les ordené. Vi que los guardias lo agarraron fuertemente mientras que Hoover ponía resistencia, cosa que falló y fue sacado a patadas el salón. Volví a sentarme en el trono, otra vez llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y comencé a frotar nuevamente.  
-Mmm, ¿su majestad?- escuché que alguien me llamaba.  
-¡¿AHORA QUÉ?!- le grité sin mirar a quién sea que me dirigía la palabra.  
-Su majestad, solo venía informarle que la capitana (Apellido) ya regresó- dijo un poco asustado.  
-¿Dónde esta?- le pregunté ahora viendo al sirviente quién estaba temblando de miedo.  
-En el jardín, su majestad- respondió.  
-Excelente. ¿Tengo algo más planeado en mi agenda?- pregunté esta vez mas tranquilo.  
-No su majestad-.  
-Bien, no planifiquen nada para hoy- le dije al sirviente y abandoné el salón.  
Me fui caminando hacia el jardín, me sentía feliz de que (Nombre) siempre regresará sana y salva de las guerras. Me enojada a veces cuando tardaba mucho en volver, pero siempre me decía que lo hacía solo para asegurar las victorias. Confío en (Nombre) y se que ella nunca sería capaz de engañarme y de traicionarme. Siempre me daba un informe completo, me decía con sinceridad el número de bajas totales, cosa que normalmente era entre dos o tres soldados, y también me decía si había asesinado a la persona que siempre le ordenaba a que lo mate.  
Fuera de los asuntos del ejercito, (Nombre) era la única persona que en verdad lograba hacerme feliz. No me importaba si era mi hermana o no, yo la amo. Siempre está ahí cuando la llamo, ella es la clase de persona con la quién puedo contar para todo, puedo decirle un montón de cosas y ella a veces da consejos muy útiles o a veces sólo escucha lo que digo, no se aburre, no se molesta, no protesta, solo me escucha con bastante interés y bien atenta. (Nombre) es muy lindo conmigo, por nada de este mundo la perderé, no como la última vez, cuando solo éramos unos mocosos los dos. No había nada que pudiera hacer para impedir que se la llevarán y por culpa de eso murieron las otras dos personas que consideraba muy especiales: Farlan e Isabel. Espero que ustedes puedan perdonarme por lo que paso, no pude hacer nada para evitar la ejecución de ambos. Es algo que me arrepiento a diario, en el fondo siempre me culpo por haberlos fallado, por eso no quiero cometer el mismo error con (Nombre), no dejaré que nada y nadie me separe de ella.  
Me fui directo al jardín, dejando a un lado estos pensamientos para poder pasar el resto del día tranquilo con (Nombre). Al salir, la vi parada en el centro, con su armadura. Estaba dándome la espalda y con la dirección en la que dirigía su cabeza, supuse que miraba al cielo. Se veía que todo andaba bien con ella y se le notaba tranquila.  
-Bienvenida (Nombre)- dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco. (Nombre) se dio la vuelta de inmediato y sonrió.  
-Hola Levi, que gusto me da de volverte a ver- me dijo y se acercó para abrazarme.  
-¿Qué tal estuvo la misión?- le pregunté.  
-Todo salió a lo planeado. Está ves no hubo ninguna baja- me respondió.  
-Me alegra oír eso. Me alegra de que regresaras sana y salva- le dije y me separé un poco para poder verla a los ojos, con eso note una cortada en su mejilla izquierda.  
-¿Y esa cortada de ahí?- le pregunté enojándome un poco mientras la inspeccionaba.  
-Ah, eso… no es nada importante- dijo apartándose y se tapó la herida con la mano.  
-(Nombre)… dime que pasó- le dije y sostuve su mano para inspeccionar la herida nuevamente.  
-Solo fue un accidente, Levi. Una flecha paso cerca de mí y no logré esquivarla a tiempo- me respondió.  
-(Nombre) te he dicho muchas veces que tengas cuidado en las batallas- dijo suspirando.  
-Y yo te he dicho que no seas tan sobre protectivo. Sólo es un pequeño rasguño, ni que fuera una herida de muerte- dijo (Nombre).  
-Me preocupa que algo grave te fuera a pasar- le dije y volví a abrazarla.  
-No te preocupes Levi, no me pasará nada malo. Además es mi primera herida de guerra, nunca he salidos lastimada las batallas anteriores- me respondió (Nombre), luego besándome la mejilla. -Cambiando el tema, ¿qué tal tu día?-.  
-Tch aburrido como siempre. Y ya me estoy cansando de recibir mil quejas a diario- le respondí.  
-No puedo culpar a la gente Levi, en verdad la mayoría están pasando por hambre en este momento- murmuró.  
-(Nombre), tú sabes bien que lo hago para que éste reino tenga potencial en el futuro, quiero volverlo el mayor imperio que ha tenía el mundo- le dije ahora serio viéndola a los ojos.  
-¿Pero hasta cuándo Levi? ¿Hasta cuándo la gente tiene que vivir en la miseria? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir atacando a los demás países?- dijo (Nombre) mirando a un lado, tratando de esquivar mi mirada.  
-(Nombre) mírame- le dije y volvió a verme. -No sé cuánto tiempo vaya durar eso, solo confía en mí. Lo único que quiero es lograr algo más allá que otros reinos, hasta incluso quiero superar lo que lograron hacer mis padres.-  
-Bien, confío en ti y confío que lo que hagas saque beneficios para todo el país- dijo (Nombre) con un suspiro al final.  
-Excelente. Ahora vamos, quiero que me prepares ese delicioso flan. Ah pero antes anda a bañarte, estas toda cubierta de sangre- le dije y le arrastre conmigo al interior del castillo mientras soltaba una risita.


	8. Capitulo 6: La visita al pais Maria

**Hola a todas! Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo!**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

P.O.V de (Nombre)  
Hoy es el día en el que iré a visitar el país vecino Maria. He oído que en aquél país es famoso por su agricultura. Tiene gran variedad de frutas, legumbres y vegetales, además ahí crecen las flores más hermosas de todo el mundo. Quería ir porque ahí había las cosas que necesitaba para la cena de esta noche, también porque quería comprar nuevos ingredientes para probar nuevas cosas y porqué quería ver más flores que pudieran hacer que el jardín luzca más bonito de lo que ya era. Iba a quedarme solo hasta el atardecer, ya que Maria esta muy cerca de Rose y solo es cuestión de 4 horas de cabalgata, a diferencia de Sina que hay que hacer un viaje de 9 horas cruzando el mar. Levi no iba a venir conmigo, porque dijo que tenía "asuntos importantes que hacer", pero además sabía bien que a él nunca le gustaba salir del palacio.  
En fin, estaba con mi ropa casual que era una blusa blanca, pantalones negros, botas negras y una capa roja. Me encontraba en el establo arreglando a mi caballo para que estuviera listo para partir, solo tenía que ajustarle bien la silla y listo. Oigo que las puertas del establo se abren y volteo a ver, ahí estaba Levi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a mi.

-¿Estás lista para salir?-

-Sí, solo estoy terminando de ajustar esta silla.-

-(Nombre) por favor regresa con cuidado.-

-Levi yo siempre tengo cuidado.-

-Casi siempre.-

-¡¿Levi vas a seguir molestando con eso?! ¡Sólo fue un pequeño rasguño inofensivo, no es la gran cosa!-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, me preocupa mucho tu bienestar.-

-No te preocupes por mí, todo va estar bien. Regresaré antes de la cena para poder cocinarla.-

-Mas te vale que así sea.-

-Así será. Adiós Levi.-

-Adiós (Nombre), cuídate mucho.-

***Horas después***

Al fin he llegado a Maria y que país más hermoso que era. Todo aquí es completamente verde, todas las casas tienen flores divinas y la gente aquí es tan amable. Este país es mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Estaba caminando por el pueblo, había dejado mi caballo al cuidado de un granjero para que pudiera descansar tras varías horas de cabalgata. Podía ver como aquí los niños eran felices y jugando. La gente se ayudaba entre ellos, no había crimen, todos se llevaban bien. Creo que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que vi un lugar tan pacífico y tan alegre. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que el aburrido de Levi hubiera venido conmigo! Estoy completamente segura de le hubiera gustado este lugar.

Fui caminando por la plaza del pueblo dónde se supone que están los mercados más famosos de todo el mundo. Como me lo imaginé, si había gran variedad de comida que ni sabía que existía. Compré del todo un poco, si necesitaría mas pues vendría otra vez de visita. Ahora me dirigía a las tiendas de jardinería a comprar flores para el jardín. El viento de hoy si que estaba soplando muy fuerte, tanto que mi bufanda (Color favorito) se desató de mi cuello y se fue volando. Me fui corriendo tratando de alcanzarla, no podía perder esa bufanda por nada del mundo, Farlan la hizo para mí en uno de mis cumpleaños. La bufanda cada vez se alejaba más de mi, cosa que me desespere mucho y solo grité:

-¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME A DETENER ESA BUFANDA!-

No creía que alguien fuera capaz de ayudarme, de la nada un chico pasa corriendo a lado mío, éste saltó lo más alto que pudo y agarró mu bufanda. Gracias a dios, no sé que iba hacer sin esa bufanda. Me dirigí donde estaba el chico para agradecérselo, era muy apuesto. Tenía el cabello color café y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color turquesa. Vestía un saco café, una camisa de cuello v color abana, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos café claro. Este chico volteó a verme y me regaló la sonrisa más bonita de todas (claro que la de Levi es mejor).

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- le dije sonriéndole.

-No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, siempre es un honor en poder ayudar a hermosas señoritas como tú- dijo él y me entrego mi bufanda.

-No, debo pagarte el favor con algo. Me llamo (Nombre) (Apellido)- dije un poco sonrojada al oír que me dijo hermosa.

-Que lindo nombre tienes. Mi nombre es Eren Jeager- dijo Eren y extendió su mano, lo cuál yo extendí la mía y se la sacudí. -No es necesario que me pagues nada-.

-Insisto, luego me sentiré mal por esto- le dije.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, puedes venir a acompañarme a comer- dijo Eren y me tomó de la mano.

-Esta bien. ¿Pero a dónde?- le pregunté.

-Vamos a una tasca que es cerca de aquí, es de un amigo mío- dijo Eren. Yo le dije que sí con la cabeza.

Al poco rato entramos un sitio que parecía ser bastante similar a un bar, a diferencia de aquí si podías comer algo. Eren y yo nos sentamos cerca del área del bar y pedimos nuestra comida.

-¿De donde eres (Nombre)?- me preguntó Eren dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Soy de Rose, vivo en la capital de Trost- le respondí.

-¿De Rose? Pero si está muy lejos de aquí- dijo Eren arqueando una ceja.

-Si, así es. Pero llegue antes, conozco un atajo- le respondí.

-Vaya no sabía que habían atajos de Rose a Maria, creo que eres la primera a quién le oigo decir eso- dijo Eren sonriendo. -¿Y qué se trae una señorita de Trost al distrito de Shiganshina?-

-Para ser sincera estoy de visita. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí- dije.

-¿Enserio es tu primera visita?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si.-

-¿Y qué tal te parece la ciudad hasta ahorita?-

-Es muy hermosa. Nunca me imaginé que un país se dedique tanto a la naturaleza que también su gente sea tan amigable- le respondí a Eren sonriéndole.

-Si, es verdad esto. Lo único que se ve por aquí son puros campesinos y nada más- dijo Eren.

-¿Ustedes no tienen ejército verdad?- le pregunté un poco curiosa.

-La verdad es que si tenemos, pero aquí es un lugar de paz y armonía. Nunca se ha dado la ocasión de defendernos o de entrar en guerra desde ya quién sabe cuantas generaciones- me respondió.

-Me alegra oír eso. Desearía que en Rose las cosas fueran así- respondí con tristeza.

-¿Tan mal está la situación en Rose?- me preguntó.

-Lamentablemente si. En este momento todo el país está pasando por una crisis económica y todo el tiempo estamos en guerra- dije suspirando.

-Vaya que mal, espero que pronto logren salir adelante y hacer nuevamente la paz con todos- dijo Eren.

-Espero que así sea- respondí.

-¡En fin basta de caras largas! ¡Haré que nunca olvides tú primera visita aquí en Maria!- dijo Eren y se puso de pie muy feliz.  
El resto del día la pase muy bien. Eren me dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, me mostró la técnica que utilizaban ellos para hacer que sus frutas y vegetales salieran siempre de la primera calidad. Eren me dijo que Maria no solo era famosa por su agricultura, también me dijo que era conocida por sus artesanías. Me mostró gran variedad de vasijas hechas a mano, hasta incluso me mostró como hacer una. Me hizo probar mucha comida. Bailamos y cantamos, tanto que no me había dado cuenta de la hora. Haya en Rose estaba a punto de caer la hora de la cena y ya estaba tarde. ¡Dios mío, Levi va a matarme!

-Eren, en verdad muchas gracias por hacerme pasar un buen rato- le dije y lo abracé fuertemente.

-No hay de que. Me divertí mucho contigo (Nombre)- dije Eren dándome un beso en la frente.

-Espero volver a verte pronto- le dije y me separé de él para subirme a mi caballo.

-Así será. Te escribiré dentro de algunos días- dijo Eren.

-Adiós Eren- le dije y partí.

-Adiós (Nombre)- lo escuché decir en voz alta.

***Horas después***

Llegue al castillo a las 8:45 de la noche, ya estaba tremendamente tarde para hacer la cena, supongo que Levi ya lo dio de a comer otro sirviente. Espero que no se enoje por esto, pero cuando uno pasa de lo mejor en su vida, lo importante deja de existir, juro que por un rato me olvide por completo de que simplemente soy una sirvienta y una capitana. Fui a la habitación de Levi, después de que dejé a mi fiel caballo en el establo, entré y para mi sorpresa seguía despierto pero en su rostro se notaba mucho enojo.

-¿Porqué llegaste más tarde de lo prometido?- preguntó Levi cruzando los brazos.

-Esto… yo… solo me divertí mucho…- le dije bastante nerviosa.

-Tch no tienes excusa para llegar tan tarde- dijo Levi.

-Conocí a un chico del distrito de Shiganshina, me mostró el pueblo, las flores, las artesanías y terminamos en una fiesta que organizan los lugareños cada 2 meses- le dije.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de ese mocoso?- me preguntó más irritado.

-Eren Jeager y no es un mocoso, es muy buena persona- le dije un poco molesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es tu novio o algo?- preguntó.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡A Eren recién lo acabo de conocer!- le dije con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Segura que entre Eren y tú no hay nada?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie del sillón que estaba a un lado de la chimenea y se acercó.

-Sí, totalmente. Eren es solo un conocido y nada más- le dije y lo abracé.

-Más te vale mocosa- dijo Levi y me abrazó. -Hoy duermes conmigo, me lo debes por pasarte todo el día divirtiéndote por tu cuenta- me dijo y me jalo a la cama.

-Pero estoy en ropa, necesito ponerme mi piyama- le dije, pero él solo me acostó y paso sus brazos alrededor mío.

-No importa. No eres la única que va a dormir con ropa puesta, además ya estoy demasiado cansado como para cambiarme y esperarte a que te cambies también- dijo Levi y beso mi mejilla. -Buenas noches (Nombre).-

-Buenas noches Levi-.


	9. Ya no voy actualizar mas en Fanfiction

Hola me he dado cuenta que aqui no recibo tanto publico como me lo esperaba, asique oficialmente ya no voy a seguir actuatizando mas aqui en fanfiction.

No voy a borrar las historias. y nada por el estilo, pero si quieren seguir leyendo las historias, ahora me buscan en Wattpad como Blackheart1454.

Esta cuenta ahora unicamente la voy a usar para leer fanfics y si alguno de ustedes desean seguirme escribiendo.

Bye!


End file.
